


Operation Morrilla

by Chelseadaggz



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, Morrilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseadaggz/pseuds/Chelseadaggz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt! Morrilla? Jared’s noticed Jen and Lana’s chemistry on set and wants his two ‘moms’ to be together - Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What are you doing?” she laughed at the way her son jumped from his hiding space behind his trailer, she had been looking for him since his scene with Lana had ended. She often ventured out of Jared’s trailer on set in order to watch what was happening live, of course to do so she had been sworn to utter secrecy and had to sign a truck load of contracts when her son had first landed the role but it was all worth it to see him so happy and doing what he loved.

“Mom!” he whined as he placed a hand to his frantically beating heart, “you promised you wouldn’t do that anymore!” and it was true, she was often playing tricks on him and jumping out from behind things in order to scare him.

She shook her head as he peered around the side of the trailer once again at whatever had caught his interest so strongly, “well you said you’d stop getting all sneaky!” she retorted jabbing him lightly in the ribs sending a tremor of laughter bubbling through his body, “what are you looking at anyway?” Poking her head around the trailer, above her son’s head, she found his source of fascination. “Honey, I thought we talked about this…”

He rolled his eyes before moving back to face his mother, she just didn’t understand, she didn’t see what he saw. “I know but-“

“No buts!” she raised her eyebrows and shook her head at him, “this has gone on long enough, you need to stop it before you say something you shouldn’t”

“I’m not going to say anything, it’s not my place but I just wish that they’d see how good for each other they are!” he was looking to the ground now, “I won’t say anything I promise.”

She ran a hand through her son’s hair affectionately, “are you still going over to Lana’s for tea tonight?” it wasn’t uncommon for the actress to invite her son over, she had become almost a second mom to the boy over the past couple of years and it warmed her heart at how caring the woman was when it came to Jared. He had become especially important to her in recent months due to the split from Fred, the brunette had been heart-broken at first, the usual fire that once danced in brown eyes had disappeared for a while but with every passing day people were starting to notice that she was slowly coming back to herself with the help of her friends and the cast, though the two now were practically synonymous.

“I think so…want me to go ask?” he hoped his mother didn’t read too much into his eagerness to see Lana, he had just promised not to say anything but he hadn’t promised not to keep trying in other ways and he most definitely would…starting now.

“Sure, I think I’m gonna head off soon, you’ll be okay?” he nodded in response and took off around the side of the trailer, faced with the site of Lana and Jennifer still talking animatedly as they had lunch in their named chairs. The backdrop of the Neverland set looked awesome and he couldn’t help but smile as he neared the two.

“Are you actually still on that?” Lana laughed as she shook her head in disbelief, the grilled chicken salad on her lap long since forgotten as she talked with the blonde, “I told you it was an accident!”

Jennifer scoffed in response as she took another bite from her Panini, “see you say that, then you say it was characterization work, which may I say is a terrible cover for the fact that you set me up for a mouthful of shrubbery!”

“And what if I had huh? What exactly are you going to do about it?” green eyes narrowed at the challenge but before she could retort she spotted Jared making his way over.

“Hey Jay,” she smiled warmly at the boy as she rounded the brunette’s side, her arm instinctually moving up to pull him into her side in a welcoming hug. Even after she had squeezed the boy and let loose a little she didn’t take her arm away as she pressed a quick kiss to his temple. He smiled joyfully at the contact; she was exactly how Regina was with Henry with him, affectionate and always willing to show her love, she was awesome. With Jen it was parallel with Henry’s relationship with Emma, he knew she loved him, she just didn’t really do hugs etc. and that was fine with him.

“You okay sweetheart?” Lana asked, her thumb rubbing circles on his arm, he wasn’t even sure she realized she was doing it anymore; it was almost natural to her. He nodded his response and she spoke again, “you still coming home with me for dinner tonight?”

“Yep, Mom wanted me to check because she’s leaving soon,” he replied whilst leaning on the arm of her chair, he had one of his own but he hated the loose backs, he always felt like he was going to fall out of them…it was cool to have his name on them though.

“Oh sure, I need to arrange a girls day with her soon anyways,” she spoke more to herself as a reminder than to him.

“What’re you doing tonight Jen?” Jared asked feigning nonchalance, he watched as Lana turned to face the blonde once more to listen also, this might just work.

She simply shrugged in indifference before replying, “Probably just grab a take-out and chill”

“Oh…” Lana started, Jared was fighting hard now to stop his triumphant smirk from showing, the brunette was too nice for her own good, it was what he had been counting on, “well if you’re free, why don’t you come over too? Would that be okay with you honey?” she turned back to Jared hoping she hadn’t made him feel left out or any less special with her inviting someone else.

“Yeah, that sounds cool” he replied still feigning nonchalance but all the while staring at Jennifer’s expression. Lana turned once again to look at her expectantly. He watched the same smile grace Jennifer’s face that he had seen only directed at the woman still cuddling him into her.

“Sure, why not”

Operation Morrilla was a go-go


	2. Chapter 2

“He did what?” Jen exclaimed through a mouthful of green beans, she was half expecting Lana to scold her like Regina would have but instead the brunette was merely covering her own mouth with a dainty hand in order to stop any food from spilling out with her own laughs.

Jared was completely animated, he loved his workmates, and it was still strange when he spoke to his childhood friends about ‘going to work’ or ‘working this weekend’, though it never felt like work. It was so much fun and sure some of the days were long, he never had to stay late because of his age, but he did spend a lot of time on set. Sometimes things would become hectic, there would be long periods of waiting around and times when the pressure to get a good take was almost too much to bear but he had some of his favourite people around him.

Right now he was talking about an incident with Josh from a couple of days ago in which Jared had found the man in a less than compromising position, “he said he was just exploring the place,” he couldn’t blame the man, everyone had been in awe upon stepping into what was going to be their ‘Neverland’ for the next few weeks. It was incredible, most of the plants were completely real and so the sight of them, coupled with the aromas coming from them, was amazing. “He said he saw the crate that was going to hold Neal later on in the season and wanted to see if he could fit”

“He is such an idiot sometimes!” their laughs hadn’t subsided throughout Jared’s story; Jen was the one to speak from experience though. It was common knowledge that she was extremely close with Ginny and Josh though her ability to fall into immaturity, much like her character, was rivalled by Josh’s childish stupidity. Lana and the couple also got on very well though she was most certainly closer to Ginny, ironic considering their on-screen dynamic.

Jared nodded whilst Lana encouraged him on, their meals long since finished as they revelled in the joy on their little co-stars face, “so what happened next?”

 

“Well when I found him…the hatch had fallen closed on him!” he laughed before bringing his glass of water to his lips, savouring the way Jen’s hand fell onto Lana’s shoulder as she tried to take in deep breaths through her giggling. Lana seemed to be leaning slightly into the contact as her hand had curled into a fist against her mouth, both had tears shining in their eyes and their free hands clutched to their stomachs.

“The thing is…” and this was going to be the climax of the story, he didn’t speak for a few seconds, waiting for their full attention once more, “I think he was in there for a while before I found him!”

That did it; roaring laughter filled a home that had been so devoid of it for so long now. It bounced off of white washed walls and filled the welcoming space that had once been filled with the sounds of a family…a family Lana had wanted so much yet couldn’t seem to keep a grasp on…at least not where Fred was concerned…the bastard.

Things had gotten rough when she had received tweets from fans claiming that someone had created a fake account in the name of her sister and had been tweeting private photographs. Sure it was no nudity scandal, not that it was ever a possibility, she wasn’t the type to do something so stupid, but they were the photos she kept just for herself, for her family.

There had been anger when she had first heard of the breach of her privacy, then suspicion of those around her…clearly it was someone who had access to her phone or email account…then there had just been hurt. The thought that somebody could do this to her, would go after her things and publish them for any to see? She was generous with the amount of interaction she had with her fans, she took pictures for them both of herself and with co-stars, she interacted with them most days and adored the following that she had.

Lana had considered just deleting her Twitter account and stopping all contact when her niece had called asking to show her something, the girl was an avid user of a blogging site called Tumblr and had witnessed the amount of support from the Evil Regals in the wake of the fake account. Sure the pictures popped up every now and again but the spreading seemed to be innocent, some still hadn’t heard…those who had were immediately calling for the process to stop, for respect to be given to their idol…and it had.

That had been the only reason for Lana stopping her plan and keeping her account; once again she had become overwhelmed with her fans support and the amount of love they showed for her…then she had found them…the emails to separate sources releasing the pictures…the deals made in order to buy off her privacy…and they came from her own computer…from inside her own phone…from her fiancé.

The aftermath of it had been horrible, she had gotten so low, drinking on the days when she knew she could get away with it. Work helped to take her mind off it for a little while but at the end of the day she would always be returning to an empty home, an empty bed…

But that was in the past now, she was finally starting to feel like herself again and it was mainly due to the young boy sitting opposite her…and in some ways, the blonde beside her.

Their dynamic had changed, though she couldn’t say when, but friendly chatter had evolved into banter and finally harmless flirting…but was it really so harmless when, with every smile Lana’s heart fluttered, with every innocent touch a spark shot through her body? She couldn’t put her finger on when her feelings had changed but she definitely knew they had…

“Oh man,” Jen finally began calming from her giggling, “that was hilarious, thanks kid” she hadn’t really noticed the term until she saw Jared’s eyebrows furrow in amusement, Lana was chuckling at his expression which caused the blonde to turn to her then in confusion, “what did I say?”

“Kid?” she parroted with raised eyebrows and a smile on full lips that Jen just had to take a quick glance at before she caught up with what had come out of them.

Instantly her face flushed red, “oh god, I’m sorry Jay!” she laughed and he joined in, “Just habit now I guess”

He shrugged this time, “it’s okay, I kinda like it” he grinned at the pair both smiling warmly at him, “makes it feel like you really could be a Mom to me, and I like it when you give me hugs” he said this to Lana who rolled her eyes in response, she knew of his fondness for them, she felt a certain attachment to his cuddles herself, they had been her salvation.

“Come here” she pushed her chair out and opened her arms in invitation as Jared walked around the table and into her embrace, she squeezed him tightly and pulled him onto her lap, his head instantly moving into the crook of her neck whilst one of her hands stroked through his hair.

“You’re awesome, you know that?” he whispered into her ear and feeling her hold a little tighter when she heard him, “I love you Lana”

A tear, unseen by him but caught by Jen, rolled down a tanned cheek until it was caught on a slender finger, the blonde’s finger! Her breath faltered as she looked into green eyes crinkling with a smile, “thank you,” she mouthed before burying her face in Jared’s neck, “I love you too sweetie”

For the first time in a long time the brunette wasn’t afraid to think of sleeping tonight, she wasn’t worried about how quiet her house would be after the pair left for their own homes because she had come to a realization…she wasn’t alone, she had her family, her work mates, the young boy clutching her tightly and the blonde beside her who she hoped would soon be more than just a colleague…and perhaps more than a friend…only time would tell but the warm hand now stroking soothing circles on her stocking clad knee told her she wouldn’t be waiting for too long.


	3. Chapter 3

She groaned as she heard the sound of her doorbell echoing throughout her house, followed by the sound of Lola’s barks. Her dog hadn’t done such a thing until she had broken things off with Fred, it was as though she just knew that Lana needed protecting, her heart especially…but this bark was different, it wasn’t a warning, it was a greeting and there was only a select few people that received such a welcome.

A light knocking continued instead of the bell as she made her way to the door, unlocking was difficult with her current situation but she managed after calling out for her visitor to wait a second. In her delirious and infected state she called out the name of the person she thought could be on the other side.

“Mom?”

“Nope, sorry to disappoint” her brow furrowed as she blinked rapidly in an attempt to clear the sleepy haze from her vision, instantly her heart beat faster at the sight of blonde hair and the sound of a voice she would recognise anywhere.

“Jen?” she asked, her voice slightly hoarse from sleep, she couldn’t help the small smile that graced her lips when she found the woman to be holding up a flask in one hand and magazines in the other, “what are you doing here?”

The younger woman stepped into the hallway when Lana stepped aside in invitation, she couldn’t help but notice how adorable the brunette looked with her normally perfect hair mussed, purple silk pyjamas and fluffy slippers. The little red dots marking her skin stood out more from the paleness of her, it worried Jen and she knew that if she stood any closer she would feel a worrying heat radiating from a weakened body. What really caught her eyes however, when the older woman moved back into sight from locking her front door once more and shooing Lola to the side after the blonde had bent to greet her was the socks placed upon slender hands.

Lana noticed how she looked down pointedly and felt herself blush, “they’re to stop from scratching…”

“Oh my, aren’t you the cutest!” Jen cooed, laughing when a socked hand came down to thump her shoulder.

“Shut up, it’s driving me crazy!” she responded as she moved back to her place in the living room, a thick quilt rested on the sofa, it was left in disarray when she had gotten up to open the front door. Tissues lay upon the coffee table along with a tub of vapour rub, not only had she somehow contracted chicken pox, it seemed that a cold had to be added to the mix in order to truly test her, she felt like absolute crap.

“Ginny told me you were all holed up like some sort of virus incubator,” Jen spoke, her brow furrowed in sympathy as Lana let herself lay back down on the sofa, the covers doing nothing to stop her slight shivering. “You okay?”

“Mm-hmm” the brunette replied, her eyes closed for a second though not from tiredness, “just a little bunged up, it’s nothing” she opened her eyes to find green staring back at her disbelievingly, “what? It isn’t!”

Jen shook her head in reply, “Lana, I’ve seen you near the food cart…I swear sometimes you can smell that thing coming from a mile away!”

 

“Look, if you just came here to make fun of me, then you can just-“

“No, no, I do have a point” she gave the blanket covered feet beside her a small squeeze in friendly admonishment before continuing, “What I’m trying to say is that, through your amazing mix of Italian and Puerto Rican blood, food is obviously something you enjoy am I right?”

Brown eyes narrow in suspicion, wondering whether this was going to turn into another stab at her stomach, before she nodded slowly, “yes, you’re right…”

“Well I happen to have brought you some of the best chicken soup there is and you haven’t even noticed” a smug smile crossed a pale face before she leaned forward to grab the Styrofoam container. “Got a bowl?”

Lana rolled her eyes, regretting it instantly when it caused a small wave of nausea, “kitchen” she replied pointing in the direction of said place, “cupboard beside the fridge”

The younger actress gave one last quick squeeze to Lana’s foot in a small attempt to soothe her discomfort; a small smile was her reply which she replied fully on her way to the kitchen with the chicken soup in her hand. She couldn’t help but smile at the sheer size of Lana’s kitchen, it was huge and full to the brim with everything a real kitchen should have. It was still hard to believe that it was just the brunette living here and not a whole family…with a grimace she remembered…it had been, it had been Lana, Fred and his three boys all living here…

The ding of the microwave brought her out of her thoughts as she reached in to pull out the steaming bowl of chicken soup, it smelt amazing, she felt sorry for the woman so blocked up that she wouldn’t be able to smell it. Her next mission, after tackling the microwave that basically looked as though it had been pulled from a sci-fi movie, was finding a spoon.

“Spoon, spoon, spoon…” she muttered as she searched through drawers, her hand stilling and her words cut off when she opened one particular drawer. It was the kind that she had in her own home, the place for those things that couldn’t be stored anywhere else, it was the crap drawer.

She laughed as she looked over the old corkscrews from vintage wines that Lana had clearly enjoyed, the receipts from restaurants visited sometime last year, random mismatched candles that rolled from the movement of opening, movie theatre stubs…”oh” Jen breathed in realization, it wasn’t a crap drawer…it was her memory drawer, the part of her that she still couldn’t throw away, the part that reminded her that she was worth the time, the dinners, the dates…she was worth it…

Closing it softly, feeling as though she were intruding on something she shouldn’t, she finally found the utensils drawer and pulled out a spoon before stirring the soup and moving back into the living room.

She could hear the rumbling of a chesty cough being stifled by a stubborn woman; she clearly didn’t want Jen to know that she was coughing, something so trivial yet so telling about the brunette. She wanted to remain strong, to keep some semblance of dignity in front of her friend, so foolish yet so endearing, the blonde could see why Fred fell for her though could think of no kind words for the idiot who was stupid enough to hurt her…well, it was his loss now.

“How’s my little trouper?” Lana couldn’t stifle her smile at the blonde idiot now perching on the coffee table before her, just the care in green eyes that were looking at her was enough of a comfort for her, she just wished she could smell the scent that she had come to enjoy so much, damn cold.

“Much better now that you’re back,” slightly reddened eyes widened at the statement that had slipped from her chapped lips, if Jen was surprised she didn’t show it, inside though her heart was racing, her body flooding with warmth, she just hoped it wouldn’t show in her voice.

“Well then…” she began her voice mercifully steady, “let’s get you fed.”

Lana felt like an idiot, she had scared the woman now, how could she have been so stupid? “It’s okay,” she said as she sat up, “I can feed myself”

“Uh-uh” the brunette couldn’t help but laugh as Jen brushed her outstretched hands away, “I got this”

And so she let herself be fed, her eyes anywhere but on her feeder…to begin with. She could feel the heat of the soup though its taste was dulled slightly due to her blocked sinuses, the experience was made all the better however when she locked eyes with Jen.

She watched the show every week when it was aired, sometimes live tweeting as her cast mates, the most generous with her time being the woman sat before her, and so she had seen the episode in Season One in which Regina had asked Rumpelstiltskin for his help with ‘a certain mermaid’, ironic seeing as how the woman had then gone on to play Ursula…the conversation was the same as it always was between them, full of riddles and lies…and then Regina had put the goddamn spoon in her mouth and Jen’s pulse had tripled…now she couldn’t remember why feeding the woman, actually having a front seat to the show, was such a good idea. Sick or not this woman had chemistry with everything!

No clichéd moans were emitted and no rolls of the eye, the woman couldn’t taste anything and she certainly wasn’t trying to seduce Jen…though if she tried, no matter what state she was in, the blonde would fold like a mouldy deck chair after a long hard summer.

They simply continued the process, both minds racing with thoughts of adoration and appraisal for the one before them though neither voicing any. It wasn’t long before a slender, slightly trembling hand, moved to push the bowl away as her free hand wiped at the corners of her mouth though nothing remained there. “Thank you…”

It was small and as vulnerable as she had ever heard the woman, its sincerity was endearing and the blonde couldn’t help but reach forward and grasp the older woman’s hand knowing that the last person to have taken care of her in such a way would have been Fred and that can’t have been easy on her.

“Is there anything else I can do for you? Foot rub? Back massage? Snuggles?” she laughed at the last suggestion but couldn’t help noticing the slight blush colouring pale cheeks. “Snuggles?” she asked again watching the brunette’s expression, “because I can totally do that”

“You’ll get sick,” Lana argued weakly, her eyes anywhere but on the woman before her, that was until a hand moved to her cheek and turned her head. Green eyes were full of warmth as they regarded her.

The blonde simply shrugged, “so what? We can be sick together” and with that she moved to Lana’s right, the brunette not moving for fear of breaking the moment they had fallen into. She couldn’t believe the honesty of the younger woman’s statement, she truly meant it, she didn’t care if she got sick caring for her…with Fred he had brought her meals and whatever she had needed, everything except the human contact and company she craved whenever she felt like this…

Jen could practically hear the speed of Lana’s thoughts as she tried to process what was happening, she ignored the tear that was wiped secretly as she pulled the older woman’s head into the crook of her neck where it fit perfectly, she was shocked at just how much this simple gesture clearly meant to the brunette and so she made sure to pour all of her emotions into the embrace, all of the things she could never say seeped through into the frail body held in her arms and a small kiss was placed onto dark hair as she felt the evening out of raspy breath. She was sure this was the first time the woman had been able to fall asleep properly in the days since she had contracted the illness and so lay back against the sofa and positioned lean legs over her own as her own eyes grew heavy.

“Sweet dreams Lana” she whispered as she finally succumbed, the last thing she noted was the small kiss pressed against the skin of her neck in thanks before she fell asleep with her body buzzing, her heart beating contentedly knowing it was in the right place in that very moment, next to its counter-part, beside its other half.


	4. Chapter 4

"You okay kid?" she nudged the young boy’s shoulder, usually the homage to Emma’s term of endearment for Henry would make Jared smile but apparently, judging by the slightly sullen look on his face, it wasn’t going to cut it today.

He had been in high spirits since their return to set, the storyline being one of the most dynamic of all 3 seasons so far and the reuniting of the cast after such a long hiatus was quite the occasion. Jared had been particularly excited to see if anything had progressed between his on-screen Moms and had been delighted to see just how much closer they had become.

Subtle glances had changed to lingering looks, accidental brushes of skin far more purposeful as hands would trail across arms and shoulders in passing. The women had also started spending a lot more time together between shots with both often frequenting the other’s trailer in their downtime.

They both still made time for other cast members but seemed to always be drawn back together no matter where they were, it was like they were being pulled back to one another.

On some occasions, on days like today for example when Lana and Jared had been filming together, she would often find both curled up on the brunette’s couch going over some lines or simply chatting. The young boy would be leaning close into Lana whilst she would play with his hair and delight in the stories he would tell both of his home and work life. “You not seeing Mama bear today?”

His eyes seemed to sadden at Jennifer’s chosen nickname for the older woman, she had taken to calling it her both to others and to her face and though Lana would roll her eyes at the term, the blush that would cover tanned cheeks was telling enough, she loved it.   
“She’s busy…”

The blonde’s brow furrowed at the hesitancy to his words, “busy?” usually the woman would always make time for Jared, she would push aside pressing matters if it meant that she could spend some time with him for a while. “Busy doing what?” she sat down beside him on the bench now, their arms touching slightly as she bowed her head to look at his downturned face.

"I don’t know, I asked if she wanted to have lunch like we did yesterday but she…she just said that she was busy and she couldn’t"

"Okay," she drew out the word in confusion as she continued studying him, his face in shadow due to the sun light hitting the top of his head. "So why so sad kid?"

He looked up at her then, his dark eyes filled with concern as they flicked between her own as if deciding if his own thoughts were valid. “I think something was wrong…”

The furrowing of her brow deepened at his words, “what do you mean?”

He sighed deeply then as he contemplated whether or not he should share his worries, looking at the mirrored expression of concern in the blondes eyes however, he knew he could trust her. “You know when Regina gets all sad when Henry leaves her?” He began, his point of reference left her to remember just how young he was still, “like when she had to let him go because of the curse?”

"Yeah," she nodded not quite understanding where he was going with this but smiling for him to continue.

"Well, she kinda looked like that…" Jared finished, "like her eyes got all sad and I think she was gonna cry"

She looked away then, her eyes moving over to where the cast trailers were situated, green orbs easily finding the brunette’s. “Hey,” she nudged the boy beside her once more, “I hear Ginny and Josh are taking Cinder for a walk” that being the name of the Dalmatian that portrayed Pongo, “why don’t you go with? Cheer yourself up a bit?” Her tone was light though her gut was churning, the thought of Lana being sad seemed to upset her more than it probably should.

He thought about it for a few seconds before seeming to agree with the idea, she thought he would simply leave with a swift goodbye and so was surprised when small arms wrapped around her shoulders and neck pulling her into a tight embrace. “Look after her yeah?” he whispered into her golden curls as he felt her arms wrap around him tentatively.

Jen was constantly surprised at his attentiveness and ability to pick up on the smallest of things…although, were their exchanges so subtle anymore? Ginny always seemed to be smirking should she catch the blonde leaving Lana’s trailer…she put the thoughts to the back of her mind for now and hugged the young boy tighter as she nodded her agreement, “I will,” she smiled at the care he had for the woman he called his second mom, “I promise.”

She let her arms slide from around him when he began to pull away, he gave her one last bright smile before he moved to find his on-screen grandparents. The blonde felt a slight weight lift from her shoulders as she realized she had been able to put the smile back on Jared’s face but the uncomfortable churning began once more as her green eyes fell to the place in which she knew Lana was currently residing, although in what state she didn’t know.

With a deep sigh and a readying pat to her thighs she stood, “time to find out."


	5. Chapter 5

Her head felt tight, as though it had a pulse. It was pounding something wicked as she used a make-up wipe to remove the dark mascara and eyeliner her character favoured, she had a couple of scenes later but a re-application would be needed anyway, tears or no tears.

She could hear her phone buzzing from where she stood in her trailer’s bathroom. She cursed herself for putting it on vibrate as opposed to silent, her work phone had remained silent all day, that was how she knew it was him…her hands slammed down onto the rim of the sink as a choked sob escaped her mouth and the tears began once more.

Lana hadn’t slept well, not since she had received the text two night prior and since then the phone calls had been positively unrelenting, he wasn’t getting the message. To him she seemed simply cold, indifferent to his desires to see her once again but he couldn’t see her as she was now, didn’t know the state he was putting her in.

It wasn’t so long ago that she could simply push things like these to the back of her mind, leave her problems at the door when she came to work and act with nothing but professionalism but then she had met Fred, had allowed herself to get caught up in a whole world of romance and love…stupid really, she was old enough now to know better surely?

Looking up at the woman standing before her in the mirror, she did not know apparently. The dark circles underneath her eyes told of the nightmares that had taken a hold of her recently, the memories of her time with her fiancée, the feeling of his strong arms encasing her, making her feel nothing but safe even on the darkest of nights and now, through his utter stupidity and hideous betrayal of her trust, that was gone…and it made her hate him even more.

A small knock at the door had her breath catching, she had already turned Jared away, however reluctantly, in order to gather her thoughts and build herself back up enough to carry on throughout the day. She looked once more to her red rimmed eyes, the rawness of her cheeks from furious wiping of the tears she didn’t want to waste on him.

"Lana?" her heart all but stopped in her chest, it was Jen…she couldn’t allow her to see her like this, not when she has already seen her so vulnerable not so long ago when she had been sick…she must look like such a pathetic mess to the well put together blonde, she felt nauseous at the thought. "Look I know you’re in there, please let me in…" she sighed at the feelings the woman was eliciting within her, the brunette just wanted to fling open the door and fall into the arms she knew would welcome her but she couldn’t do it, couldn’t come to rely on someone who could so easily leave her life and leave her bereft once more.

"Jared’s worried about you," she continued, "I’m worried about you…"

She cursed her own emotions as tears welled up in her eyes once more, having someone care about her, having someone worry about her…in her current state it was like a drug, something she couldn’t give up once she’d had the taste of it and so, it was with a heavy heart, that she moved over to the stairway of her trailer and pushed the door open.

AAHHH You're awesome! that was fast! More, please? -operation morrilla anon ;))  
Asked by: Anonymous

"Hey…"

"Don’t," her tone wasn’t sharp but the defeat in her voice was enough to have the blonde pausing at the door as she watched Lana retreat back into the safety of her apparent hiding place.

Jen allowed her eyes to roam over the familiar interior of the trailer as she closed the door softly behind her and walked slowly up the stairs. Lola wasn’t here today, possibly something that wasn’t for the best for, just like Jared and, sometimes, herself, the dog brought the brunette comfort and the warmth she needed around her in times of upset.

Everything looked as it usually did, no smashed appliances or crockery which could be a good sign…the small bin that was usually full of empty styrofoam cups, an actors holy grail during filming months, was now full of scrunched up tissues, some peeking out from the bottom were stained with dark, damp blotches of mascara. Her heart clenched in her chest at the sheer amount that resided in the bin.

Slowly, green eyes trailed over the thickly carpeted floor, over Regina’s usual dark heeled knee-high boots and up to the curled up form of Lana. Her legs were crossed before her on the plush couch, her hands fidgeting in the space between her legs as she watched with a downturned head.

The dark strands that weren’t tucked behind her ears hung in front of her face. The brunette had allowed her hair to grow in the time that they had been away, the length suited her…though Jen suspected the woman could shave her head completely and still be absolutely beautiful.   
“So you wanna talk, scream or cry?”

The older woman’s head shot up at this, sore looking eyes finding green and flicking between them in confusion.

"Cause I’m good with any," the blonde concluded with a shrug as though nothing was out of the ordinary, "I’d prefer the talking though, screaming hurts my ears, you can’t lose your voice and" she gave a pointed look back at the bin, brown eyes following her gaze before moving back to her once more, "I doubt you’ll have any tears left in you"

Her face was sympathetic though there was no pity there, only a plea for the brunette to share, to open up and allow her in. Lana dropped her gaze once more and took a deep breath, “he wants to see me” she didn’t have to say who, the thickness of her voice said it all.

Jennifer moved slowly so as not to disturb the new atmosphere within the room, “and do you want to see him?” she asked softly as she lowered herself down to sit beside Lana. Her head was tilted in waiting as she watched the woman’s hands, her slim fingers moving over each other though she noticed the way she seemed to longer when it came to her left hand, to her ring finger. She wanted Lana to say no, to proclaim her sheer loathing for the man, to scream and rage that she had no desire whatsoever to see him after what he had done to her…but it wasn’t that simple.

She had loved him, had accepted his proposal and therefore his request to spend her life by his side, to care for his boys as her own and possibly have children of their own someday…she would have dreamed of their future, of their wedding day and the life that lay out before her with him in it…

"I…I don’t know" her voice cracked with emotion as watery brown eyes moved to find green, she allowed her tears to fall, she didn’t want to hide from Jen, to cry on her own…she almost wanted the woman to tell her what to do, to make the decision for her but she couldn’t, she couldn’t do something that only lana herself could do.

Nothing could prepare the blonde for the ache that would come with one possible answers that could be given but she had to ask the question, not for herself but for the woman before her.   
“Do you still love him?”

Lana heard the hesitance in the younger woman’s voice, could sense the want for her answer to be no, “I…ye-no…I don’t know” she finished with a sigh, her eyes dropping once again, “I don’t know anything anymore” and with those words the dam broke again, her tears came faster now and her body shook with the force of the sobs wanting to escape. “I’m sorry” she whispered as she attempted to wipe away the quick stream of water making it’s way down her cheeks.

"Hey, shh…" Jen soothed as she moved to pull the brunette into her arms, "you’re allowed to feel" she spoke into softly scented dark hair as Lana’s face turned into her neck, burrowing deeply into her warmth as lean fingers clung on to her jacket as if trying to anchor herself to reality. The blonde only held on tighter as she rocked them both where they sat, it had been after a few long moments of silence in which she began to believe the brunette had fallen asleep, that was until a soft voice broke through the peaceful silence.

"I feel broken,” her hot breath skimmed against the soft skin of Jen’s shoulder after she had turned her face to rest her cheek on the other side, “I think he broke me.”

She sighed almost contentedly as pale fingers worked their way through her brown locks, “then let me fix you…let me help you heal” Jennifer whispered as she felt Lana nod softly, never moving even a millimetre away from the comfort of the blonde’s arms.

"Okay…"

\---------------------------------

"Thank you…"

"Hmm?" Jen had allowed herself to fall into a somewhat relaxed state as she rested against the back of the sofa in Lana’s trailer, the brunette still held comfortably in her arms as her thumbs traced soothing lines along soft skin.

The older woman inhaled deeply, one last hit of the blonde’s intoxicating scent to tide her over as she moved to sit up once more, dark eyes falling to her lap in her vulnerable state. “I said…thank you, for being here…for taking care of me”

She had never heard the woman’s voice so soft, so full of self doubt. Without really thinking about it she moved a hand up under Lana’s chin and tilted her face up, brown eyes not moving. “You don’t have to thank me,” her own voice was just as soft as her head tilted in order to catch her eyes.

After a long moment, brown eyes finally locked onto green. Her breathing faltered at the sheer emotion being directed at her, that paired with the tender hand now cupping her cheek was enough to at least double her heart rate. Slowly, her own fingers trailed up a jacket clad arm, her thumb sliding over the soft skin of Jennifer’s wrist before she covered the hand with her own, fingers hovering over the spaces in between the blonde’s.   
“Jen…” her breathing was heavy as the air around them grew thick, her eyes flickered down to slightly parted lips before meeting green again, “Jen…I-”

"Shh…" she whispered, her hot breath skimming an olive skinned jaw as she inched closer. Lana wasn’t moving, she seemed to be frozen, except her eyes, they were tracking Jen’s movements, alternating between her eyes and lips. What were they doing? Was this right? Should she let this happen? But, as the younger woman’s scent filled her senses once more, as soft pink lips stopped only a breath away from her, she found she couldn’t find it in her to pull away, to tell her to stop, she didn’t want her to…

"Lana?" Both women sprung apart at the sound of frantic knocking on her trailer door, their cheats heaving as adrenaline coursed through their bodies. Neither could look at the other, both trying to understand what had just happened, "Lana please let me in"

"Is that-"

"Alfredo…" the whimper came from beside her as the brunette recognised the voice outside easily…"it’s Fred."


	6. Chapter 6

Her hand throbbed terribly as she leaned against the counter in the small kitchenette of her trailer, the cold of the ice pack just making it through the hand towel was nice against her heated, and most likely bruising, skin.

She hadn’t meant to do it, hadn’t meant to lose her temper but the man was an ass, the brunette had been crying before him, sobbing even and he just kept on making excuses, carried on opening old wounds and throwing excessive amounts of salt into the wounds.

It had been Lana’s cries for him to leave, the hard shaking of her shoulders as she hid her face in her hands that had done it for the blonde. She’d warned him, given him ample of time to leave but he just carried on, the final straw though had been when he had fallen to his knees before the shaking woman, his large hands coming to cover her bare knees. Lana’s flinch said it all, she didn’t want him there, didn’t want to feel him near her…so Jen had grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, pulled him up and moved him to the now open trailer door.

She watched the disbelief and then anger forming on the man’s face, “you are making a huge mistake” he practically spat across the room, all pretence of niceness disappearing when he realised that he wasn’t going to be welcomed back with open arms, “who’s going to have you now?” his tone was vicious, it had Jen’s blood boiling, her fists clenching tightly. “You’re damaged goods sunshine!”

That was it, white hot rage flashed through her at the sound of Lana’s heaving sobs, without even thinking her arm wound back before shooting forward and connecting with Fred’s nose, it hurt like a bitch but it was nothing compared to the sheer satisfaction she got at the sound of the man’s pained cry. He looked to her in utter shock as she stood unwavering before him, “get the fuck out of here.”

She’d watched him leave, made sure to tell the site managers to ensure he never be allowed back on set and then…well then she’d realised what she had done…

"Idiot," she muttered under her breath as she flipped the pack over in order to get more of the cold, the throbbing was numbing slightly, she was lucky her hand hadn’t swelled up with the force she had used.

What the hell was she supposed to do now? How was she supposed to face Lana?

Her heart dropped at the thought of the brunette still crying in her trailer, she hadn’t had the guts to go back and check on her…would they have kissed if Fred hadn’t turned up? The thought sent shivers down her spine yet terrified her at the same time, what the hell were they doing?

\--------------------------

She slammed the newspaper down onto the counter top, the throbbing pain from yesterday only a faint reminder of what had happened…the headline however, that was just like a smack in the face.

Fiancé of OUAT’s Lana Parrilla alleged assault on set

That snake, that absolute bastard! Not only had he run straight to the tabloids, an obvious ploy to make even more money that he had from Lana’s name, but he was still referring to himself as her fiancé!?

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ginny demanded, her publicist had done a top dollar job of ensuring Jen’s name stay out of the papers but all on set had heard of what had happened, "I mean seriously Jen," her tone had softened slightly now, she could see the anger but also regret in green eyes.

The blonde inhaled a deep breath and let it out as a resigned sigh, there was no real explanation for what had happened…at least none that didn’t lead to a confession of feelings she shouldn’t be having. “You would have done the same if you had been there…if you had seen her…”

The, now heavily pregnant, woman placed a hand over her friends as she sat across the table from her. “What’s going on?” she asked tentatively, like her character Jen had a hard time discussing feelings, she was a professional through and through, leave your baggage at the gates, she had always said.

Her eyes were downcast, she was no coward but she just couldn’t tell her friend, she wouldn’t understand…Jen didn’t even understand it and she was living it! “Nothing…” she murmured, a small wince crossing her features momentarily as she heard how it had sounded.

"Look," the brunette began, her tone empathetic, "whatever’s going on, whatever you’re feeling? It’s going to pass…this will all have been forgotten by the weekend but I’m worried about you Jen…"

The blondes brow furrowed and finally she looked up, soft green eyes pleading with her to talk. Her frown deepened as tears began to fill her eyes, she watched the concern on her friends face grow.   
“I…” she began, her voice catching in her throat both at what she was about to reveal and what she had only just realised, “I think…I think I love her”

\----------------------------

The meeting with her superiors was just as brutal as she had expected it to be, while they didn’t yell the disappointment in everyone’s eyes had been practically burning into her from her place at the table. They’d had to spend a lot of time and money that they simply didn’t have to waste doing damage control, the media were hounds and she had effectively handed them a juicy bone to chew on for a while.

Ginny hadn’t said much after her confession, the arrival of a show runner requesting Jen’s accompaniment to head office stopping the blonde from discussing the matter further, she loved Lana…or at least she thought she did…did she?

"Oh I don’t fucking know" she groaned dramatically, allowing her head to fall onto her folded arms across the table in her trailer. She rocked her forehead across her forearms in mindless thought, her head was a mess, a jumble of both irrational thought and emotion, how had she allowed herself to get like this?

She’d always wanted this, a television series of her own, a long running, creditable show with a cast and crew whom she could think of as family and now she had it…and she was fucking it up royally.

The blonde groaned in both frustration and confusion, her head stilling as she allowed the first stinging tear to fall, though for what she wasn’t sure. It was a mistake, opening the floodgates, for now she couldn’t seem to stop. The lump in her throat was growing with every spilling of emotion onto the table top, with every water droplet her breathing grew more and more laboured as she tried to hold in the sobs wanting to break out, her hands rolled into fists and pressing into her contracting stomach.

The soft knocking could just about be heard over her heaving breaths, this wasn’t a simple need to cry…she couldn’t actually breathe. She could feel a tingling sensation in her hands as she ran hot and cold, adrenaline coursing through her making her feel as though she wanted to fight and flee all at the same time.

The knocking grew louder, harder at the same time as her heart rate picked up in both speed and intensity, she was terrified.

"Jen?"

Oh God…Lana!

"Jen please let me in…I…I need to speak to you"

The woman’s presence was doing nothing for her current state, she moved to push up from her seat only to feel a dizzying sort of lightheadedness. Her knees screamed in protest as they hit the hard laminate flooring of her trailer, the bang resounding throughout the space, one palm slapping the ground for balance as the other clutched at her chest.

"Jen?" Lana’s voice was full of concern now, "Jen are you okay?" She waited for a beat before trying the door to find it open, "look, I’m worried, I’m coming in" she shouted in warning before into the area, her dark eyes instantly falling to the woman breathing erratically on the ground. "Oh god, what’s wrong?" She cried as she ran and fell to her knees, her hands coming to rest on the woman’s heaving back.

Then she listened, saw the paleness of the woman, the panic in her eyes and she finally understood, her frantic eyes calming and softening as she rubbed soothing circles on her back. “Jen, you’re okay,” she whispered moving to find wide green eyes, “you just need to breathe okay? Can you do that for me?” Blonde hair shook vigorously as Jennifer fought to keep her head, she was scared to death, somehow though she heard the deep breathing from beside her, felt herself being lifted slowly into a kneeling position and felt her hand pressed against a steadily beating heart, Lana’s heart.

"Just copy me okay?" Dark eyes were imploring yet full of understanding as she exaggerated her deep breathing in order for Jen to copy.

Her breaths came out in shaky exhales but already the brunette could hear the difference. Colour was beginning to return to a pale face and, as Lana pressed a hand over her chest, the younger woman’s heart rate was slowing to a steady rate once more.

"That’s it," she breathed out in relief as she watched the panic ebbing from green eyes locked onto her own, her hand remained over Jen’s heart, the other coming to rest softly on her shoulder, "you okay?"

"I…I…" She stuttered, confusion and fear over what had just happened to her, she hadn’t realised she was crying again until she was pulled in tight to the brunette, her embrace warm and grounding Jen before she flew into another attack. She grasped at the woman, her hands digging into Lana’s back and her face buried into the crook of her neck, the scent of the older woman filling her senses comfortingly as her shaking body was held tightly, safely…

"I don’t know what’s happening to me…"


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you…do you maybe wanna talk about it?"

She sighed deeply before shaking her head, still not able to make eye contact with the woman sitting close beside her. “I told you, I just got a bit overwhelmed…I’m fine”

There was a long pause before she heard anything else, “…I didn’t mean about that”

"I know," she breathed as she clasped both of her trembling hands tightly in order to stop them shaking so much, "I know."

A subtle floral scent washed over Jennifer as the brunette stood from her place on the sofa, tall heels clicking on the flooring of the trailer they hadn’t moved from since Lana had found the blonde around an hour earlier.

The noise and tension within the room was suffocating, she could feel her breathing shallowing once more with every step that resounded through the small space. Her grip tightened until her knuckles were stark white, her head spinning slightly as she attempted to calm herself as inconspicuously as possible.

"Hey," the woman’s voice was soft as she crouched before the blonde, her hands covering Jennifer’s clenched fist, thumbs rubbing soothing circles over the taught skin, relief flooding her when she felt the grip loosen and Jen’s breathing calm slowly. She tilted her head to the right, her brow furrowed in concern as she watched the colour returning to pale cheeks.

She could feel the tears stinging at her eyes again, the sensation of being out of control was not one she welcomed yet somehow the sheer presence of Lana helped somewhat…building her own courage she finally looked up, gasping softly at the sight of the woman so close to her. The concern in dark eyes was almost unnerving but she allowed it to flow through her, she cared, she was there to help.

Looking closer, she could see the dried trail of tears that had clearly been streaming down the brunette’s face prior to arriving at her trailer, the red tinge to her eyes suggested that she had been crying for a while before that…her hand was cupping a soft cheek before she even knew she had moved.

Both sat frozen for a second before the brunette’s hand moved up to cover Jennifer’s, yet she didn’t pull it away, she merely pressed her own into it whilst closing her eyes revelling in the comfort coming from another.   
“What are we doing?”

The question was asked without eye contact, “I don’t know…”

"Jen, I-"

"No wait," the blonde interrupted, keeping the older woman close by placing her free hand on the knee before her, Lana’s eyes opened in question, surprise flashing through brown orbs at Jen’s proximity but she didn’t move to put space between them. "I don’t know what we’re doing but…I don’t want to stop" her voice had all but faded toward the end, self consciousness taking over now that she was gearing up to confess what she had been feeling.

The pause between them was filled with the words neither believed they could truly voice…but had to.   
“I don’t either,” the brunette finally confessed, “but…what you did-”

"I won’t apologise," her voice had steadied now, her resolve strengthened at the mention of yesterday’s incident, "I will not say sorry for defending you."

"I didn’t need-"

"Yes you did!" her cry was impassioned as she stood almost knocking Lana down in the process, "yes you did," when the older woman stood, Jen instantly grabbed the tanned hands before her, "you are one of the strongest people I know, and I know you hate being looked after because it makes you feel weak but…let me, let me take care of you, let me hold your hand when you’re feeling sad, let me take care of you when you’re all gross and feeling sick" a tear filled laugh escaped the older woman’s lips yet she said nothing, "let me defend you against any who don’t appreciate how amazing you are because…well because you are amazing Lana…" She couldn’t look at her now, green eyes dropped to their joined hands as she inhaled deeply in readiment for what she was about to say, "you are amazing and talented and funny and kind…so, so kind. You’re also extremely beautiful and my best friend…but I…in the last day or so…I’ve realised that maybe, well maybe it’s more than that…"

Lana gasped, her heart pounding but she allowed the blonde to continue on, she needed to hear how this would end.

"I can’t stop thinking about you," their eyes locked then as Jen found the strength to look up, "I can’t get you out of my head and I thought it was just because we’ve been spending so much time together but then…well, then yesterday when Jared told me that he thought you were upset, when I saw how worried he was about you I just…I had to see you, I had to take care of you and I had to see your smile again because that smile is the reason I come to work everyday, you are the reason I love my job so much and so when that bastard came and made you feel so small, so broken and so worthless…I just couldn’t take it, I flipped and I’m sorry if that scared you but I’d do it again in a heartbeat, I want to do it again because he hurt you and that’s not right…I would never hurt you Lana because…” She trailed off then, tears clouding her vision of the equally teary beauty before her.

"B-because?" The brunette encouraged, her own breathing shallow now, a gasp escaped parted lips as she could see the answer already floating within bright green eyes.

"Because you don’t hurt the one you love."

Silence…silence…that’s all that followed the blonde’s confession. Dark eyes remained locked onto green though no emotion was discernible for there were too many. Soft red lips had parted earlier during Jennifer’s speech and had yet too close, the little puffs of air that blew golden strands lightly was the only sign of life coming from the woman.

Jen’s mind was running a mile a minute, what an absolute idiot! Why had she told her? Why had she said it? There was no going back now, not now that Lana knew…now that she knew the blonde loved her…love…she was in love with Lana fucking Parrilla…she laughed, like actually laughed out loud at the notion.

This seemed to bring the brunette back to the present, her mind finally focusing on what was happening, what could be happening.   
“Wha-is…is this some kind of joke?” her voice held no anger, just simple confusion as she watched the blonde dabbing at her eyes to wipe away the tears that had come from her laughter.

The blonde’s head shook though her laughter continued, “no, no I really mean it” she gasped for air, a hand clutching at her aching stomach, “it’s just…I just actually heard it, it’s just hit me…I’m in love with my co-star, I’m in love with you, Lana freaking Parrilla, I mean…what is that!?”

The brunette couldn’t help but laugh a little then, “it is quite ridiculous when you think about it…”

Jen sobered then, she could hear the vulnerability within Lana’s words, the complete self doubt within forced laughter. With a final deep breath to rid herself of the temporary hysteria, she took tanned hands within her own and looked the woman dead in the eyes. “No it’s not,” she whispered, “nothing is ridiculous when it comes to you…” she tucked a strand of dark hair behind Lana’s ear, “and especially not love.”

"Jen I-" she was stopped when a lean finger was pressed against her lips, she watched as the blonde moved closer to her, the closed hand opening to stroke along her cheek as Jennifer moved closer. The hand stopped once fingers cupped her jaw, the tips tickling against her neck, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

She watched the conflict within dark eyes, could feel the woman trembling under her touch. “Be brave Lana…” she whispered as she stopped when their lips were a mere breath apart, “let me see you be brave”

She waited…she paused, she breathed and she waited…waited for the sign, the omen, the reason to not do what Jen was asking her to do. She could feel the blonde’s breath against her parted lips, the feel of her fingers against her clothes waist practically burning through and marking her.

Let me see you be brave

It was echoing around her head like some kind of mantra, encouraging her to do this but what would happen when they stopped kissing, when the feeling of delicious anticipation had finally dissipated and they were left to look at things in the stark light of day.

Her dark eyes flickered between steady green, the blonde’s decision clear in her eyes, her heart beating at a normal pace against Lana’s chest…she wasn’t nervous nor worrying about the consequences of their actions.

"I won’t regret this," she whispered as if reading Lana’s mind, the look of panic and want on the brunette’s face making it quite easy to read her, "I’m not Emma," she smiled warmly, "I won’t run…and I’m not Fred," her brow furrowed then with empathy, "I won’t hurt you."

"But you could," it was more of a whimper than a whisper, "you have all the ammunition, you just need to take the shot," her eyes had fallen to slim lips then, the lips she had been fantasising about claiming for so long yet had ignored her desire for.

"Take it with me," her nose brushed against the brunette’s, her hands pulling the woman in closer where they rested on her lower back. She inhaled deeply when Lana’s fingers trailed up her arms and over her shoulders as the world around them seemed to fade away, all sounds erased except their heavy breathing, all feelings ignored except the feel of their chests brushing on every inhale.

Their lips were mere millimetres apart now, “I’m scared,” Lana admitted, her fingers twisting within golden curls.

Jen nodded in agreement, “me too.”

Her heart pounded almost painfully in her chest as though trying to break free and give itself to the blonde already. “Promise you’ll catch me?”

"Always" she barely finished her sentence before full lips claimed her own and everything just melted away.

Her mind was running a mile a minute, her heart keeping up speed as she ran her hands slowly up the brunette’s sides, her fingers splaying out and trailing up a slender neck before tangling in dark locks. Her skin practically combusts at the sound of a moan, though from where it came she did not know.

Lana’s lips were soft, supple and susceptible under her own as they moved with a kind of practised synchronicity. Her tongue was tender and warm as it stroked over her own, their kiss remaining gentle, exploratory in its execution although passion raged through the pair like a searing fire.

Small hands held her jaw, fingers sliding every now and again against her neck as she was held in place, not that she was going anywhere. Her face was creased with pure need for the woman she had, an ache to hold her closer, to feel more of her even though she was right there…Jennifer was sure it would never fade and hoped she’d have the chance to discover the answer.

Soon slender arms snaked around her neck, pulling her closer as Lana’s kisses grew bolder, longer. The blonde couldn’t help the moan that fell from her lips as the older woman suckled lightly on her tongue before massaging it with her own again and closing her mouth over Jen’s once more.

Hands in dark hair fell down to her body once more as they trailed down and over two perfect globes that needed a name far more superior than one others used, Lana’s ass was a work of art and Jen couldn’t get enough.

She couldn’t help slipping one down to the woman’s upper thigh, her excitement climbing even higher as a lean leg was lifted and wrapped around her in response. Air was becoming a problem but neither could find it in them to care as they continued sharing heated kisses, tight in an embrace neither wanted to break free from but…

"We need to cool down," Lana panted, her mouth a faded red from both their kiss and ‘Regina’s’ smudged lipstick, "we need to…"

"Yeah…" Jen breathed as she released the petite woman’s leg but continued to hold her waist, their chests brushing with every deep inhale, "that was…"

Lana smiled shyly as a blush overtook her cheeks, “it was,” she agreed, no words needing to be used, no word good enough to describe what had just transpired between the pair.

Jen ducked her head in order to catch dark eyes, a sparkle in them that she hadn’t seen in so long and knowing she had put it there made it all the more gratifying. “So…” she began tentatively, “do you regret it yet?”

It was said with a sort of humour but Lana could clearly hear the vulnerability within, she closed the minuscule space between them and placed a gentle kiss upon pale lips. Jen hummed her approval as she reciprocated, a warm smile gracing her features as the brunette pulled away once more. “I don’t think I could ever regret that.”


End file.
